Jokudo Garui Vs Taichi Kamiya
Prelude Wiz:Digidestined leaders, they are brave... Boomstick:BUT NOT AS BRAVE AS THESE TWO! Wiz:Jokudo, Wielder of Courage and Wrath Boomstick:And Tai, The crest of Courage! Wiz:I am Wiz and this is Boomstick, and we will analyze their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who will win... a DEATH BATTLE. Jokudo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb7l5h1zZVg Wiz:In Las Vegas, a boy named Jokudo Garui. Boomstick:Or Joy for short! Anyway, he found himself in the Digital world where weird shit starts to happen! LIKE THIS!!!! "Huh, where am- AH!" "My name is Demiveemon!" Wiz:Meet Demiveemon, a creature created to be partnered with Joy, he will protect Joy no matter what, even if it kills him. "Demiveemon digivolve to!" "VEEMON!" Wiz:He can digivolve to Veemon who knows 2 moves, Boom boom punch, where he winds up his two arms and swings them as a explosion occurs. Boomstick:Vee headbutt! He jumps at the opponent and headbutts them. Pretty straight foward if you ask me. Wiz:Though that is not all Veemon has his digivolutions, Joy and Veemon have been best friends for a long time and this occured! "Veemon Digivolve to!" "Veedramon!" Boomstick:Holy shit! He just turned into Godzilla! I wanna ride him! Haha! That would be really fun, -opens door and closes-''' Wiz:Uh what? '''Boomstick:*Enters room* I'm back what did I miss! Wiz:Absolutely nothing.... Anywho, He is not Veemon, but Veedramon! He has Hammer Punch where he jumps and slams the opponent with his two hands, and V-Nova blast, where he fires a laser out of his mouth. Boomstick:Lasers!? Holy shit! Wiz:Veedramon defeated the likes of Meramon,Togemon, Snimons and Flymons. Boomstick:As of which who he DESTROYED! Wiz:Their opponents grew to higher levels Champions to Ultimate, Jokudo realized this, and he then tried to digivolve Veedramon but was defeated by Devimon. And this happened..... Boomstick:Holy shit. Wiz:Yeah, this is AeroVeedramon(Virus), he effortlessly lifted up 10 buildings, he almost defeated Etemon but lost due to not being able to control this form. Boomstick:What a bitch! He made Veemon into this monster!? Wiz:Well it was a accident, he had dark thoughts in his head, and that caused his crest to turn into Wrath. Boomstick:Oh. Wiz:However His crest of courage emerged its power, and he then turned into.... Boomstick:AeroVeedramon! Holy shit a Dragon that has armour and has WINGS!!!! Wiz:He has Magnus Crasher, where he radiates aura on his fist and punches the opponent, Boomstick:And boy do I like his voice! "Magnus Crasher!!!" Wiz:Aeroveedramon is quick enough to outspeed a meteor, and stood a chance against Myotismon. Boomstick:Goddamn! Wiz:Now finally we have, Ulforceveedramon! A mega digimon and is a dramon type, though he is weaker than the royal knight version and a bit slower. He is relativistic in speed, possibly Lightspeed exactly. Boomstick:Ulforceveedramon is a dragon digimon meaning that he can be destroyed from dramon slayers. Wiz:He wears 2 Braclets, and they make a Ulforce saber. Boomstick:They are kinda like Lightsabers but a bit cooler! Wiz:He has a move called Shining Ulforce, he unleashes a huge beam of light at the opponent from his chest, this was used on Venomyotismon, and was the victor. Boomstick:Though he does have some flaws, Wiz you do the honor. Wiz:Veemon has a big appetite like his Digidestined buddy Jokudo, he needs lots of amounts of food in order to digivolve and stay in that form for a long time, and do not overrestimate his power as he can be overwhelmed by a digimon with greater power than him. Boomstick:But with Ulforceveedramon's speed, he can almost outspeed anyone! "Veedramon, you gotta digivolve! NOW!" "Ve-eedramon digivolve to.." "AeroVeedramon!" Taichi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23LpAs1Wfeg Wiz:Tai Kamiya, or Taichi Yagami and his friends have been transported to the digital world, where he met... Boomstick:A pink blob! Seriously what is that thing? Wiz:That is Koromon a digimon that digivolves into Agumon. Agumon Knows Pepper breath where he breathes out a fire ball. Boomstick:This just got better! Wiz:Agumon can digivolve into Greymon, who knows Nova Blast, which is a larger version of Pepper Breath. "NOOVAAA BLAST!" Boomstick:Oh yeah a fucking dinosaur that can breathe out fire! Wiz:He defeated Parrotmon and many others! Greymon has a move where he swings his tail around. Boomstick:He also wears this helmet! Whatever it is it looks freaking cool! Dinosaurs! Wiz:-Sigh- anywho, Tai forced Agumon to digivolve to Ultimate, and this happened... Boomstick:Woah what the hell is that thing!? It's worst than the pink blob! Wiz:This is Skullgreymon a corrupted version of MetalGreymon, though when Tai and Agumon friendship grew stronger, they finally achieved Ultimate. "Greymon digivolve to!" ' '"MetalGreymon! Graaaah!" Wiz:MetalGreymon gets missiles on his chest firing organic missiles. Boomstick:The hell!? Wiz:Though Metalgreymon hasn't been shown much, he does have some pretty good feats. Due to being a ultimate should be comparable to Weregarurumon. Boomstick:And oh boy he has wings! But they are a bit tattered, how does he fly with wings in that condition!? Wiz:He can fly but not that fast and agile, and is very slow although he is very tanky, being able to tank any attacks. Boomstick:He has a metalic arm which looks SUPER badass on him! I mean.. look at him! And he he also has that metalic helmet! Wiz:MetalGreymon is incredibly slow not being able to catch up, though he does have his Metal arm that he can shoot at opponents with. Boomstick:And moving on! And oh boy is this my favorite, MEGA! "Agumon Warp Digivolve to!" "Wargreymon!" Wiz:Wargreymon, Agumon's Mega, he is a Dragon man digimon, but not a dramon type. He has his 2 claws, called Dramon Killers. Boomstick:Those are used for slaying Dramon type digimon. Such as MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon, who he utterly murdered! "SO MUCH FOR YOUR DIGIZOID ARMOUR!"~Wargreymon Wiz:He also has Brave Shield, where he puts his 2 shields together to block any incoming attacks. Boomstick:Though when he really wants firepower, he has Terra force! Which is pretty much a Spirit Bomb. Wiz:This attack creates a big ball of energy throwing it at the enemy obliterating him, Agumon and Tai have been friends For a longtime, they have gotten stronger than ever. Boomstick:But they have their flaws... Wiz:Digimon should not be overrestimated by their sheer strength, Wargreymon is the exception. Boomstick:But Wargreymon might just Slice Ulforceveedramon into bits. "NOVA BLAAST!" Pre-Fight Wiz:The combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:Let's get ready for a Death Baaaatllllllllllllllleeee! Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGZ-pz5VhQA Location:Infinity Mountain Agumon:Ahh smores... Veemon then snatched Agumon's smore. Agumon:What! Hey! You thief! Veemon:It's not stealing, it is surviving! Agumon:Get your own food! Veemon:No way! Veemon gobbled up the smore, Agumon angered yells for Tai's name. Agumon:TAAAAIII! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0ZYSZpLT3M Tai then heard Agumon and went to where he is. Veemon:? Tai came, and saw Veemon, then looked at Agumon, he saw that he is very pissed. So then he gave an approach to the little Dragon. Tai:Hey you! I don't care what kind of digimon you are! But leave my friend alone! Veemon:I can take you down alone! Joy then saw this conflict and thought it was a fight. Joy:Lets go take em' down Veemon! Veemon:Yeah! Joy then took out his Digivice, so did Tai. FIGHT! Veemon ran at Agumon winding up with arms saying the following, "BOOM BOOM PUNCH!" Agumon was hit directly and was sent flying but he managed to recover and then used Pepper Breath. "PEPPER BREATH!" Joy:Watch out he is firing projectiles! Veemon managed to dodge the fireball and continued running at Agumon, Agumon fired 10 Pepper breathes trying to hit Veemon. Veemon dodged all of them except for one, Veemon blocked that one luckily. Tai:He's stronger than I thought, well let's kick this up a notch! (Que Digimon song) Agumon Digivolve to! Greymon! Joy:He can digivolve! Well it's our turn! Let's do this! Veemon Digivolve too! Veedramon! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sb3mznAthlU Veedramon then jumped up using Hammer punch. "Hammer Punch!" Veedramon slammed Greymon multiple times, until Greymon Grabbed his fist, "Nova Flame!" Veedramon:Augh! Joy:Veedramon! Tai:Yeah thats it! Veedramon stumbled backwards but whacked Greymon with his tail, knocking Greymon back, Veedramon tackled Greymon punching his face, Greymon kicked Veedramon off and bit his tail. Joy:Veedramon no! Veedramon:Take this! "V-Nova Blast!" It was a direct hit, Greymon was dazed by the hit but then got back to his senses. Greymon:This will finish you! Greymon threw Veedramon up in the air and then used "Nova Blast!" Hitting Veedramon midair. Joy:Digivolve! Veedramon digivolve to! Aeroveedramon! Aeroveedramon flew to Greymon picking him up and throwing him to mountains. Tai:Greymon! Watch out he can fly! Greymon:Get off! "Nova Flame!" Aeroveedramon was hit and dropped Greymon Tai:Alright Digivolve! Greymon Digivolve to! MetalGreymon! They were fighting Airborne, the V Digimon charged at Metalgreymon knocking him into another mountain, "Magnus Crasher!" AeroVeedramon punched MetalGreymon multiple of times, knocking him off balance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BvKt4pRWmE Metalgreymon used his move, "Giga blaster!" Organic missiles came charging after Aeroveedramon, though he was quick enough to dodge all of this. Aeroveedramon:That all you got!? MetalGreymon:WATCH THIS! [At Tai and Joy] Joy threw a punch at Tai, but Tai ducked and kicked Joy. Tai:Wanna fight!? Joy:Yeah! I am not letting Aeroveedramon do all the work so I am going to help beating up his tamer! Tai:That won't be a easy task! Joy drop kicked Tai knocking him off, Tai got up, and swung a punch at Joy, but he then blocked the punch and elbowed Tai. He was hit and Tai fell to the ground. But he kicked Joy's shin knocking him down as well. AeroVeedramon:Joy! AeroVeedramon was about to save Joy until he was interrupted by MetalGreymon. Metalgreymon:I thought we were going to fight with honor! Not running away from a battle! Aeroveedramon:Very well then... Aeroveedramon flew to MetalGreymon at intense speeds, Metalgreymon was tanking all of his attacks. Metalgreymon used Giga Blaster knocking them down to their Rookie stages. Joy and Tai got up and used their Warp Digivolution. Veemon/Agumon Warp digivolve to! Wargreymon!/Ulforceveedramon! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgudF-hVlDA Joy:Mind if we end this? Tai:Yeah! Ulforceveedramon slashed Wargreymon with his Ulforce braclets, though collided with the dramon killers, Ulforceveedramon flew to the mountain thinking of a strategy, Wargreymon came flying at him. Tai:Go get him Wargreymon! Joy:Ulforceveedramon what are you doing! MOVE! Ulforceveedramon moved at the last second dodging his dramon killers! Ulforceveedramon then did flurrys of slashes with his V-braclet. "Brave Shield!" All of his attacks were blocked by Wargreymon, and Wargreymon used Brave Tornado on Ulforceveedramon, drilling into him. Joy:Ulforceveedramon! Come on dude! Ulforceveedramon:I can't lose! Joy is counting on me! Ulforceveedramon slashed Wargreymon breaking his Brave Tornado. Wargreymon:Augh, What!? Ulforceveedramon slashed Wargreymon destroying his brave shield. Wargreymon:Argh!! Tai;Wargreymon! No! Joy:Alright your doing good! Tai:LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!!! Tai smacked Joy in the face beating him up into a pulp. Joy:Ow! That hurts! Tai:You stop hurting my friend! Ulforceveedramon worried was distracted, giving Wargreymon a opening. Wargreymon:YOU SHOULD OF PAYED ATTENTION Wargreymon slashes Ulforceveedramon, and due to the Dramon killers and being a dramon, he was super effected by it. Wargreymon kicked Ulforceveedramon to the ground. Tai ran back to Wargreymon waiting for him to do Terra force. Wargreymon:Teeerrraaaaa Force! The terra force was heading for Joy, Joy looked at it with pure terror, and tears in his eyes drops. until.... Ulforceveedramon blocked the attack and holding it back.. Joy:Ulforceveedramon! Ulforceveedramon:Joy. Ulforceveedramon destroyed the terra force and then used, shining V-force. It hit Wargreymon causing him to turn back to Agumon. Tai:No Agumon! Ulforceveedramon stabbed Agumon's head killing him. Tai:-cries-no Agumon! Joy:Alright lets end this! Agumon turned into a digiegg, but Ulforceveedramon wasn't done he threw the Digiegg up and destroyed it. K.O! *Tai runs way crying *Joy and Veemon walk away. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQfZVvNMJG8 Boomstick:Oh my god.... Wiz:This is a bit of a stomp in Joy's favor, first of all Speed, Ulforce dominates Wargreymon. Strength their equal and also Durability equal. Boomstick:Ulforceveedramon is Lightspeed while Wargreymon isn't he is just Massively Hypersonic+. Wiz:Veedramon and Greymon were equal, but when Aeroveedramon came the tables turned, he was just too fast, and would of speedblitz Metalgreymon in the beginning. Same for Ulforceveedramon and Wargreymon. Boomstick:Yeah and he destroyed the Digiegg. Welp looks like Tai did not have Joy in his life. The winner is Joy and Veemon. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016